johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aliens: Infestation
Summary Aliens: Infestation is a side scrolling shooter game for the Nintendo DS that pits you against the pesky Xenomorphs and something more sinister. Story A Non-Cannon back story between Aliens ''and ''Alien 3. You play as a team of Cloinal Marines as they aboard the Sulaco and try to find what happened to the crew that went to the planet LV-426. But the team will realize that something more sinister is going on. Game Modes Adventure Mode Play as either 4 marines (at a time) to investigate what is going on around the Sulaco and some of the other planets you'll also venture. Extra Mode There are several things you can do in the Extra Mode. You can see the credits of the game, view the dossier of every marine you encounter in the game and even play the "Bishop" Knife game. Johnny's Views General Thoughts Of course, as liking the second movie. I played this game as well. I like the Colonial Marine weaponry. This gam allows you to to that as well (more on that later on in this article). Graphics The graphics are well done for a DS game. Though there's no 3-D visualization, but the backgrounds are nicely done. The game sprites are fluid moving and nicely done, though the only drawback is that (and despite each of the marines *do* have their own appearence and their own personality which is a plus), but when you play as a marine no matter which one, they look the same with a different color, but they show themselves as you reach a save point. 'Rating: '''7.5 Music The soundtrack does sound good, it's a bit old school (which to me is a plus). But it's not without faults, there's very little tracks and basically fit the current situation. But still it's good. '''Rating: '''6.5 Sound/Voice The sounds in this game are also good. The sound of the Pulse Rifle firing and the sounds of the Xenomorphs and the Androids as well. It has borrowed amny of the sound effects from the movie. As for voices, there aren't any. '''Rating: '''8 Gameplay You play as a colonial marine (whether who you choose). You use a wide variety of weapons (E.G. The M41-A Pulse Rifle, A Shotgun, the M-226 Flamethrower, The Smartgun, explosive weapons as well as a powerloader), you also use items such as a welder, a motion tracker, and a flashlight. You can also run, crouch walk, jump and roll. The gameplay in this game is quite simple, you can learn to do this easily. The game also borrows some gameplay elements from ''TMNT for the NES and Castlevania: Circle of The Moon. 'Rating: '''7.5 Replay Value The game also allows you to view the credits and the profiles of each of the Marines you found during the game. There's also a mini-game that (like in ''Aliens) you use the stylus as a knife to put in between the fingers of the hand. '''Rating: '''7.5 Final Thoughts Along with Aliens VS. Predator, this game also does the movie justice. But the reason I play games that involve the Xenomorphs is the weapons of the Colonial Marines. However, this has more puzzle solving tatics than AVP, but it was also made this game fun. Any Alien head can enjoy this game, but so too can other gamers. '''Overall Rating: '''7